1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory devices and, in particular, concerns a flash memory device formed with a recessed gate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of computer memory devices are now available for use in electrical circuits. A typical computer memory device is a DRAM circuit which offers a high density memory storage device. With all memory devices there is a desire for an increased density of memory devices per chip area. Unfortunately, with increased density of memory devices, the actual physical device dimensions become reduced which causes leakage problems and the like.
One type of memory device which has become quite popular in the past few years is a flash memory device. A flash memory has the advantage of permitting global erasing of all of the cells and also has advantages in terms of processing in that the flash memory generally does not require a capacitor as the storage device. Hence, a higher density of cells can be formed due to fewer component requirements.
The typical flash memory comprises a transistor that has two gate structures. The first gate structure generally comprises a floating gate where charge is stored. The floating gate also functions as a transistor gate forming a conductive path between source/drain regions of the substrate. A control gate is generally positioned adjacent the floating gate but is separated from the floating gate by an insulator. The application of a first voltage on the control gate results in charge tunneling through the dielectric and being stored in the floating gate. When charge is stored in the floating gate, the transistor is non-conductive and when charge is not stored in the floating gate, the transistor can be made conductive, e.g., by application of a pass voltage signal. Hence, the state of charge stored in the floating gate is indicative of the logical state of the flash memory cell.
While flash memory is particularly versatile in many applications and can also be manufactured in a more efficient manner due to the fewer processing steps required, there is still a strong desire to be able to increase the density of flash memory devices. As a consequence, there is an increasing need to be able to make flash memory devices smaller and to do so in such a manner that leakage and other related problems are reduced.
As the lateral dimensions of the flash memory cells decrease, the channel length of the transistor, and notably the select gate, also decreases. With a decreased channel length, leakage currents can occur in the channel and the floating gate behavior can also be altered. Thus, with decreased lateral dimensions, the flash memory can be less reliable.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that there is an ongoing need for a flash memory design that is smaller in physical size so as to allow for higher density flash memories. To this end, there is a need for a flash memory design which decreases the overall footprint of the individual flash memory cells but does not substantially increase leakage currents occurring within the cell.